se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Muammar Gaddafi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Ex canciller Gerhard Schröder y el jefe de Gobierno libio, Muamar Gadafi. dw Angela Merkel - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, Nicolas Sarkozy, Silvio Berlusconi, Dimitri Medvedev, Muamar el Gadafi y Hosni Mubarak, en la cumbre del G-20 de julio de 2009. Detrás se observa a José Manuel Barroso, Gordon Brown y Angela Merkel, entre otros. Foto: AP AP Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Con georges Pompidou, en el año en que lanzó su 'revolucion cultural, demostrando sus habilidades como líder. AP François Mitterrand - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| "Pompidou era más socialista que tú, abogas por un fascista Chad", le dijo a Mitterrand. tanea.gr Jacques Chirac - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi (R) clenches his fist as he shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac (L) November 24, 2004 at Bab Azizia palace in Tripoli. Chirac started a two-day visit in Libya on Wednesday. (Reuters) Muammar Gaddafi - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Muammar Gaddafi: "Sarkozy es un retrasado mental" REUTERS Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Libya's leader Muammar Gaddafi (L) welcomes Spain's King Juan Carlos at his tent in Tripoli January 24, 2009. (Reuters) Felipe González - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| El dictador libio Muamar el Gadafi posa junto a Felipe González y Bruno Kreisky tras el encuentro mantenido en Santa Ponça. Torrelló José María Aznar - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| El presidente español José María Aznar y Muamar el Gadafi, durante su entrevista en un hotel de Trípoli, el 17 de septiembre de 2003. / Efe / Bernardo Rodríguez José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Gadafi, con Zapatero. Foto: ABC Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Giorgio Napolitano con il Colonnello Muammar El Gheddafi, durante la sua prima visita in Italia. Nell’agosto del 2008 era stato firmato a Bengasi il Trattato di amicizia, partenariato e cooperazione tra Italia e Libia per chiudere e superare i contenziosi storici tra i due paesi. (Ufficio Stampa della Presidenza della Repubblica/Enrico Oliverio) Giulio Andreotti - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Giulio Andreotti and Muammar Gaddafi signing the Italy-Libya cooperation agreement, Tripoli, June 1991. 30GIORNI Lamberto Dini - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Favourite place: Gaddafi in 1999 with Italian Foreign minister Lamberto Dini in a Sabha Bedouin tent where he liked to greet foreign dignitaries. AP Muammar Gaddafi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Muammar el Gaddafi (izquierda) y el presidente de la Comisión Europea, Romano Prodi, en Bruselas. EFE Muammar Gaddafi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| The Libyan leader, Muammar Gaddafi, has begun his first visit to Italy, Libya's former colonial ruler and now its most important trading partner. He was greeted on arrival by the Italian Prime Minister, Silvio Berlusconi. AFP Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Muammar Gaddafi - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Colonel Gaddafi shake hands during the famous 2004 'deal in the desert' PA Gordon Brown - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Gordon Brown will meet with Col Gadaffi Photo: PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Muammar Gaddafi - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Listopad 1985 r. Wojciech Jaruzelski, ówczesny I Sekretarz PZPR witany Muammara Kaddafiego na lotnisku w Trypolisie / fot. Ireneusz Radkiewicz/CAF / źródło: PAP Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Russia's President Dmitry Medvedev (R) walks with Libyan leader Muammar Gaddafi at Meiendorf Castle outside Moscow, October 31, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Muammar Gaddafi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| TRIPOLI. With leader of the Libyan Revolution Muammar Gaddafi. Ucrania * Ver Muammar Gaddafi - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Виктор Ющенко и Муаммар Каддафи. Фото ©AFP URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| Two people who had been executed at Benghazi sea port, 7 April 1977Colonel Muammar Gaddafi (R) and Leonid Brezhnev, general secretary of the Soviet Union, holding hands in Moscow, 27 April 1981. Michael Christopher Brown Mijaíl Gorbachov - Muammar Gaddafi.jpg| RNA-F-445477-0000: Libyan leader Col. Muammar Gaddafi meets with General Secretary of the CPSU Mikhail Gorbachev, 10/10/1985, Sputnik/ Alinari Archives, Vyasheslav Runov Fuentes Categoría:Muammar Gaddafi